PTSD and Electric aren't meant to mix
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: Matthew Hemoic a fifth S.A.S operator brought into the Rainbow program has been struggling with his PTSD problems, Emmeline and Gustave are one the job to helping him. Years later the therapy has worked and Matthew is getting along well but can he keep himself under control?
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes to hear gunshots and explosions, Jack grabs my shoulder

"Get up off your arse! We're pinned down!" He shouts in my face

I'm stunned and confused as to where I am, I grab my L85A2 the standard Issue rifle of the British Army, I start laying rounds down to where rounds are fired at us, the small 1 floor 3 room cottage we took cover in was crumbling around us. The unknown enemy was demolishing it walls collapsed and windows smashed. Soon a large whistling sound is heard and boom. I'm sent flying back, a mortar round had hit the wall in front of me, Jack, Russell and Barry. Where I had landed Jacks dismembered body lay, Russell was impaled by a fence post and Barry was… Well mush, myself was full of shrapnel and my ears ringing. I looked at my tan uniform it was shredded and blood pouring out of me. I see a man in a white mask walk over to me pistol in hand, I panic I start to struggle my breath hard, fast and out of control. I see my pistol and make a desperate grab for it to save my life but I was too late, the P226 pistol was kicked away by a boot which next stomped on my injured hand making me yell in pain, I look up to a pistol barrel. Everything goes quiet except my breath and the bang that came next…

"Wake up! Matty! Oi wake up!"

I shoot awake, I breathe heavily and I shake my head trying to see where I am. I see Mark standing there with his hands on my shoulders, behind him was my room

"Bloody hell mate, you alright? You were shaking like you were having a seizure or something freaked the hell out of me!" He said with his Iconic gas mask on his face, genuine relief heard in his voice

"Aye… yeah...I'm okay. Just another nightmare and PTSD bullshite." I reassure him hesitantly still trying to recalibrate to wake up mode

"Mate if I were you I'd see Gustave, get that PTSD sorted out. It's been fucking you over lately." He tells me, backing off slightly but doesn't break eye contact

"It's fine.. Honestly if it gets worse I will see Gustave. Alright?" I say making sure he's get my point at this stage I was calibrated and asleep

"That's fine by me. But if you don't see him I'll make you or if it's not me Baker will be up your arse. Anyway get up, better get some grub before Julian nicks it all." Mike says moving to the door

I give a nod and a little salute, he walks out leaving me to slump back onto my bed.

"Fucking PTSD." I curse at my annoying and irritating condition, getting onto my feet

I stretch my arms, crossing my left arm over my chest to my right side using my other arm to fully stretch next doing the same on the other side. I go over to the bathroom in my room to take to the toilet, as I did my business I looked in the mirror and I looked like shit, bags under my eyes, my beard starting to really become present compared to 3 days ago where it was a stubble. After finishing up and getting ready, I head down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. I sat next to Mark and Seamus

"Fuckin' Hell Mat, you look like shit." Seamus looks at and he was almost blown off his chair at the Ghastly sight of my state

"Tell me something I don't know." I say eating away at my food, rubbing my eyes

"I'm telling you Matty if I don't see an improvement next week I'm knocking you out and personally bringing you to Gustave." Mark tells me once again, I chuckle and shake my head in response finishing up the food

"Whatever, I'm off to the gym." I get up but a hand grabs my shoulder

"No you're not, you're coming with me." An American female voice says

"Done banging Monika Meghan?" Seamus jokes eating his food still

"Shut up Steroids, Alright Matt time for a little test. Bring that crazy ass Gadget with you too. Meet me at the training area." She makes her way to the training area while flipping off Seamus who looks at her sternly

I simply shrug, I was fairly new to Rainbow and not to mention that my gadget breaks physics. I had gotten my gear and gadget walking to the Training are relatively quietly on the often word of who is good enough to go on the next op, when is the next op, plans for tomorrow etcetera.

I had arrived at the training area, a big room a couple of benches to the left, weapon lockers beside them. Meghan with Julian and Emmeline, they're gathered around each other. Emmeline looks over Meghan's shoulder

"Oh hello Matt, oh my… You look horrible. Haven't you slept?" She greets me her face looking in utter shock

"Unfortunately no, you'd be surprised how PTSD affects a person's sleep Emmeline." I looking around

"You should really see Gustave Matt." Meghan says looking at a wall, figuring something out

"You sound like Mark, Seamus and whoever I've saw today. Fine I'll go to Gustave after this but it isn't going to work." I says shaking my head, I set down the small long bag containing my gadget

"Matt, if you would place you gadget on the wall." Julian says holding a clipboard and a pen

I unzip the bag, grabbing to thin metal rod. I turn around to see the three had disappeared into a different room, I shrugged and split the already thin rod into even thinner rods with an extremely 1mm thick synthetic layer of fibre sticking the rods to the wall, after a few seconds a scan happens revealing 5 tangos.

"What now?" I ask knowing I'm being watched

"Now shoot the targets in the next room with your rifle." Julian says through a Black eye I presume

I grab my Rifle loading it, slapping the bolt shut. Aiming and shooting the 5 targets through the thin synthetic fibre. I flick my Rifle onto safety, Julian and Emmeline come up behind me

"Remarkable, Six will be pleased by your potential." Julian says walking off again

Emmeline looks at the fibre going to touch it

"Don't touch that." I say making her jump and smile Nervously

"O-oh.. I was wondering if there was bullets holes because it looks perfect." She defends her actions making me chuckle

"If Mark tells me you're one to get into detail, so listen in. This fibre is specially strewn by yours truly to allow bullet penetration and as I'm sure you can tell regenerative properties, using cotton, Jade and a newly found or should I say created material call Revern where its a combination of Polymer and copper and Bromine chemical, I combined all to make this special gadget, the Klv-1R15 and why my codename is Iris." I explained deeply as I put it away, she stared at me listening deeply.

"That's… That's amazing. I'd love to see it in action more." Emmeline says looking joyfull

"If I stay alive Emmeline, you will see this in action for many many things." I say smiling walking out

"Wait.." Emmeline says, making me stop and turn around "Call me Emma and… we should test with each others gadgets."

"Sure, just call or come get me when you want to test things." I smile brightly once again at her walking off.

First name: Matthew

Surname: Hemoic

Codename: Iris

Age: 22

Place of Birth: [Redacted]

Gender: M

Military: S.A.S

Bio:

Matthew Hemoic was a middle classed boy born in [REDACTED] during his childhood he always seemed to join many things with great care, precision and amazing quality. During his high school years at the age of fifteen and was given access to the Solvering Iron where his Technology and Design Teacher took special notice of his care and precision. Soon after in his room and gathering a lot of money from 3 years of Christmas' and Birthdays also being inspired by his Technology and Design teacher he created the now material Revern named by him personally. After a special occasion where he presented the material at a science presentation to a massive crowd of 5,000 people (At this time Matthew had created the Kvl-1R15 but had not named). He presented its properties of Revern even using a live weapon to show its use for military purposes. After this he was recruited into the military and soon into S.A.S. After multiple successful operations due to Matthews Kvl-1R15, his inclusion in teamwork within his squads and Many references from Mike "Thatcher" Baker he was recruited into Rainbow.

Psychological notes:

Matthew is a strong willed, kind, caring and loving person, however is very unstable. After Operation King Jackal, Matthew lost his close friends to Mortar bombings from the White Mask organisation, he was saved by Mike "Thatcher" Baker. Mike did note he was conscious and saw his friends gruesome deaths right before his eyes. Matthew suffers from an Extreme case of PTSD which makes his brain go into an overdrive state when sleeping making him remember the events of his friends deaths and during combat, he goes into an almost berserk state gruesomely ripping apart fighting foes and torture surrendering Foes even ignoring the squad leaders to get to foes regardless of his own health. With help of Gustave "Doc" Kateb Matthew becomes more and more stable every day however tests suggest that Matthews brain will not forget this experience and the "Berserk"state will be with him forever and therefore his sleep will be reduced to a worrying level.

Notes:

Matthew is one of the harder workers in Rainbow but suffers from stress, however his work is being stolen by his Squad mates.

Weapons:

IWI Tavor

An Israeli bullpup Assault rifle chambered in the 5.56x45mm NATO round, using a long stroke piston system like the M1 Garand and AK-47 and designed to provide maximum Reliability, durability and simplicity of design

Attachments

Red Dot, Reflex, Holographic and ACOG scope

Compensator, Flash hider, Muzzle break and Suppressor

Vertical Grip

Armsel Striker

A South African 12 gauge Shotgun designed for Riot control. It includes a 12 round revolving cylinder

Attachments:

Red dot, Reflex and Holographic

Suppressor

Vertical grip

Secondary:

Glock 17

An Austrian semi automatic pistol common around the world. It also includes a 17 Pistol box magazine.

Gadget:

Kvl-1R15

A special made gadget that's stretched and deployed onto soft walls. Sensors find targets within the room and the operator that isn't in the can shoot through the Revern killing the targets desired. The Revern regenerative properties means it has unlimited use.

3 years later

Hot, smoking bullet casings drop to the ground after a volley of bullets were fired

"As of today, the White Mask Corporation has ordered the surrender of major superpowers of the world once again." A news man reports clearly in distress

An empty magazine drops to the floor bouncing, the sound of a magazine loading into an assault rifle is heard and a body drops to the floor with a white mask smashing onto the floor

"If the surrender isn't submitted by… Next week the… The killings will continue. E-excuse me." The news program cuts off short

Heavy breathing and footsteps accompany the now bloodied room, white mask bodies on the floor, on top of shields, wooden pallets and even banging each other. But one remained, slumped down on a wall holding his leg which has been shot. As his shooter approaches him, the Skull balaclava wearing a Ballistic Helmet ATC HHV, MAR CIRAS vest, Combat pants and Tactical boots all in Typhoon camo. The White masked terrorist struggles away, the operator in question grabs his, slowly pulling him back towards him. The terrorist shouts pain as a knife enter his bullet wound.

The operator rips the knife out in the most painful way possible "Where are the next attacks happening?" the deep voiced man points his bloodied knife at the terrorist

"Uh… Uh.. You-you're too late! Th-they're already attacking… L-london as we speak! You fu-" The knife slices through the throat of the terrorist, he gurgles blood as he tries to breathe

The door behind the operator gets kicked down, he turns aiming his weapon to see who it is,

"Matthew! What the hell are doing?!" Baker shouts at me, lowering his weapon and getting into my face and grabbing me by the collar

"Getting Intel I guess, sorry I had a moment when Eliza was shot." I defend myself after realising what I had done

Baker lets go of me "I thought you had it under control?" he loosens up

"Me too but apparently I don't, anyway these fuckers are attacking London." I inform Baker checking my ammo

"HQ you gettin' this?" Baker says into his radio

"Solid info Jester 2, we're dispatching another squad. Your orders are to get back to base ASAP and immediately report to debrief." HQ replies, Baker looks up to me breathing a deep sigh

I smile at him trying to look innocent, following him out of the room and building, there an AH-6 little bird is waiting. I get on the side with Baker, Craig and Siu on the other side.

The Little bird takes off "HQ this is lightning 2-3 we're returning to base. 3 klicks out."

I zone out not hearing the response, I start thinking… Not entirely what but I just… Wondered about anything. My weapons, my mental state, my PTSD everything. After a few minutes I finally set my mind on something positive, Emma is giving everyone some new tech. Wrist pads, she's been working hard all week on them with me to help her, we got them done in good time. A little shake of turbulence takes me out of my thoughts, I look at Baker slightly startled. His body posture looking very suspicious which puts me off

"Baker, whatcha thinking?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of this

"I hate flying like this, that's all." He says, I decided to trust it

"I don't blame you, sorry for going like that again." I apologise, I've always hated going like I do, it makes me look like I'm an animal that's uncontrolled

"Ay, it's fine. It's helped us more than actually hurt if anything so pat yourself on the back because you've improved a lot over the years. I guess we all have Gustave to thank." He compliments me, I feel happier now and more confident

"Emma has helped me more than Gustave, Baker. I'm not saying Gustave didn't help me, of course he did but don't exclude Emma she deserves the same amount of credit." I correct him

"Fine by me, Mark saved you some food by the way so eat when you get back, you can skip Debrief." He informs me, I physically feel my mouth water

"10-4, I'm fucking starving." I say imaging the food, the imaginary smell filling my nostrils

He Chuckles before going silent for the rest of the ride, leaving me to delve into my thoughts once again.

The blades of the AH-6 split the clouds revealing the HQ in the countryside of Russia, the large flood lights shine down on the outside of the base, large guard towers on the 5 corners of the 12 foot tall concrete reinforced fence. The AH-6 slowly sets down allowing me, Baker and Craig off. Baker pats my back as we enter the two metal doors into the warmth of the HQ, I turn to my right and walk down stairs to the basement floor. I drop off my weapons unloading the bullets counting them.

After putting away them away I stretch letting out a moan of relief. I take off my carrier and helmet leaving me in my balaclava, Fleece jacket, combat pants and Tactical boots. Walking up the stairs I take notice of how quiet the base is apart from the loud fucking Construction that seems to really piss me off because I can't sleep, I got really unlucky in that sense. Ignoring the loud banging, drilling and cutting I walk up to the second floor and to the left of this massive building.

It's cut into 3 floors the first floor holding the the restrooms, mess hall, gym and medical wing. The second floor is the barracks for all the operators, each CTU has their rooms right beside each other which also have very thick walls for purposes and in the middle is the lounge where couches are positioned, TVs are on the wall and some Game consoles requested by Mark and most of the Americans, lastly a kitchen in the corner next to the GIGN CTUs rooms. Finally is the third floor and the brain of Rainbow it holds the War room, the staff room, the Intel room, the briefing room and Six's office but that isn't important, what is important is my room. Well at least it's important to me.

I get to the second floor hallway taking off my balaclava and spot Jack and Miles playing the Xbox, Mark watching the TV before turning to spot me

"Hey Matty! There's food in the microwave." He shouts still watching them play

"Cheers Mark." I say walk to the microwave, pressing the button to let it spin and heat up the Bacon and eggs

From the past, I know Jack is one to be competitive especially in games, like me. So I quickly grab the plate of Bacon and eggs, a fork and hastily make my way to my room, opening the door I see Emmeline fiddling with something in a Blue shirt and tights. Being the Asshole I am, I set down the plate quietly with the help of my balaclava and tip toe my way towards her, I wrap my arm around her putting her into a choke hold. She pushes a button and all of a sudden I feel electricity rush through me making me shake uncontrollably and let go of her, I fall onto the bed as the shocking stops

"Sorry Matthew, you know I don't like getting into situations I'm on the back foot." She says giggling looking over her shoulder at me

"That's…Why I did it." I smile, breathing heavily

"Well you'll think twice next time." She lays next to me "I'm being forced out of my room, the AC is broken and it's becoming extremely cold. So, I'm sleeping with you now."

I raise my eyebrow "With me? Not Julian I thought you two fucked the other night."

She punches my arm and grabs my hand threatening to press that same button that Shocks me "Matthew, you know that was fake."

"Yeah sure, you certainly seemed tired aft-" I'm cut off by electricity running through me again, it stops after a few seconds

"Sorry what was that?" She looks at me with a smirk.

"Yes, I know it was a joke." I laugh as I regain my breath again

"You still don't believe me do you?" She questions, not looking satisfied by my answer

I shake my head in response "No not really." I prepare myself for another shock

"Maybe this is enough proof for you." She grabs my face planting her lips against mine, breaking apart quickly

I look stunned before blinking to process what happened "How long have you been planning that?"

"I didn't, but the feeling has been stuck in me long enough that I felt it was time I showed you how I truly felt." her face was a bright red

"I'm guessing my previously unstable nature halted it too? Well I guess you chose a good time to get started."

"It was perfect timing, shame I won't be able to work on my drones but I'm happy enough to have you for occupation, maybe I won't go back into my room depending on how I sleep tonight, who knows?" She shrugs looking up at the ceiling

I copy her actions, but I sigh "I'd prefer if you stuck here, I'm gonna need you again Emma." My face cringes but I know it's for my health which she's clearly cares about and if that kiss was real she'll care more than ever

"What's wrong?" Her tone turning from a happy, joyful tone to a worried one, her head tilts towards me

"I don't want you to get too worried but I did it again, today. When Eliza was shot I just…Snapped." I try my best to make sound like a big to deal to myself, I'm pretty sure I failed

"Oh Matthew, I'm not worried. We'll fix it temporarily again, like we did a year ago. You're a strong man, do I need to ramble again?" The specialist says in great confidence, she doesn't sound phased to the slightest allowing me to breathe easier

"I prefer if you saved your energy." I respond, my chest felt loose all of a sudden

"I thought so, here's an idea how about you take a Well deserved sleep and I'll inform Gustave about this but note we will not take immediate action on it. Wait until your next op and if it happens again, we'll work on it." She says with a smile, taking off my fleece and boots leaving me in a black shirt and tac. Pants. "Also here's your food." she sets the plate on the desk next to the bed where my laptop is. She smiles warmly at me before closing the door behind her when she exits

I get up and pull out the chair at the desk, before I started eating I opened the laptop as someone was video calling me, my sister. I answered it

"Hey sis, it's good to see you!" I greet with the best smile I can do

"Hey Bro, it's good to see you too! How's things at work?" She asked, her body posture seemed perfect

"Everything is great! What about you? Mum and dad too how are they?" I asked curious about my parents, they both were fine 2 months ago I doubt anything has changed but there's no harm in asking, I take a bit of egg and bacon and eat it

"They're fine but me?" She stands up showing a bloated belly

I nearly choke on my bacon out of shock and surprise, she laughs "Sis, Sal you're kidding me? You're going to be a mother!? And I'm gonna be an uncle?! Congrats! How old?" I ask still a little in shock

"7 Months, little Alex." She says rubbing her belly

"Wow. This was a big shock again congratulations. It's a boy correct? Please tell me it's a boy." I ask with slight desperation, my family was dominated by girls, I was the only boy next to my father, uncle and Grandad.

"Yep, it's a boy and he's sucking the energy out of me."She Giggles, looking tired

"Then get some sleep like I am, honestly once again it's a amazing congratulations again." I say with a bright warm smile

"Thank you Matt I just wanted to show you him, goodnight and love you. Stay safe for me, mum and Dad." She tells me

"I will, love you." I close the laptop, putting my hands over my face. I get into bed leaving the empty plate on the desk, I take off my tac. Pants. For shorts, get into bed pulling the blanket over me and close my eyes with a massive grin on my face


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming of children is heard, my name is shouted as I open my eyes, I'm on a rooftop looking at a large city, Emma in my arms she looks out towards the city so I copy her. A flash happens and a massive, deafening blast goes off. My eyes recover from the flash, a mushroom cloud towers over the city, I see the shock wave come towards me and then-

I shoot up in bed, I breathing is at an unusual rate. I look around seeing my room in its usual state and Emma on the couch in my room. I check the time, 12pm Jesus, how late did I sleep? I get out of bed and walk out of the room, I make some breakfast for me and Emma. Again I see no one but I guessed everyone was either on an Op or doing training, either way I'm happy I'm home, as I enter my room once again Emma is still sleeping, she's really cute. Setting down the plate of pancakes on the coffee table. I shake Emma lightly, she groans awake opening her eyes, smiling

"Hey Emma, enjoy your sleep?" I ask smiling warmly at her

"It was Horrible." She says rubbing her eyes

"Why? I hope everything is okay."I say sitting next to her

"I don't know…I guess it was because I slept on this couch." She keeps her blanket wrapped around her

"Before I say how I can help, was that kiss…Real? Like are we a thing?" I say Nervously, my inexperience clearly showing. She Giggles at the question

"Yes Matt, it was real." She smiles leaning her tired head on my shoulder

"In that case, why didn't you sleep beside me? With me?" I asked, confused by her choice

"You looked cute, I didn't want to wake you either after Mark told me you weren't sleeping properly." She explains, keeping her eyes closed

"Don't listen to that idiot, I'm sleeping perfectly and with you? I'll be sleeping better maybe tonight I won't have a nightmare of a damn nuke going off." I say optimistically, she looks at me in surprise

"You…you had that dream t-too? I was in your arms and we were looking down at a city?" She asks gaining energy all of a sudden

"Y-yeah I did…weird huh? Luckily it's just a dream."

She nods "At least we have each other, did you make these pancakes?" Emma's nose finally detected the pancakes I made

"I did indeed, I didn't know what you wanted for toppings but I brought in some syrup, Chocolate sauce etcetera." I explain

Within seconds Emma pours on some syrup, blueberries and sugar. I laugh at her wolf like attitude, within seconds she had finished the 7 pancakes I looked in awe. She looks up to me, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're so cute looking like that." I grab my fork as I take bits of pancake and place them into my mouth

"Sh-shut up." Her stutter cause a laugh to burst out of my mouth, I wrap my free left arm around her reeling her body beside mine. I look down at her smiling while eating, that's the moment where I said to myself, I loved her. The woman for me is my best friend who helped me out for 3 years through ups and downs, through close shaves to clear skies. It was obvious she was the one for me and it took 3 years for me to realise it, at least I realised before I lost her forever.

"If I were to shut up how am I meant to talk to the one who I hold closest to my heart?" I say with a smirk

"Matthew, are you trying to push me?" Her eyes and tone have changed from a nervous, shy tone to a confident and.. Something else, I can't quite put my finger on

"In what way? I mean I could never push you away."

She shakes her head before smashing our lips together using her right hand to hold my head in place , like last night. Once again I'm caught off guard but not so much I let out a squeak

We break apart, being the smart ass I am I say "Is that a bridge to something deeper?" I had a massive hard on, her cleavage was barely held within the blue shirt.

"Not yet hon, maybe when it's not…So bright?" She suggests, her face was a bright red again

"I like that idea." I peck her forehead with a quick kiss "I'm going to work out in the gym, feel free to join or do something else." I offer her, I grab my bottle of freezing cold water and white sweat towel and walk off to the gym.

I walk into the cool air of the Gym, I didn't bother noting the equipment because I only want to workout on weights and the punching bag, if Mark is looking to get his ass kicked then we would spar on the sparring mats. I walk over to the lifting bench, I heard rumours a new little competition had arisen where everyone competes to see who can lift the most weight. I laughed when I first heard this but now I see the leaderboard beside the bench, I feel like an idiot. Unsurprisingly it was Seamus at the top, next was Shyrat and not far behind him was Elias. I looked at it and I sparked the idea to ruin the party for Seamus, of course I'm not as strong as him mainly because he's a steroid user but I don't need roids to beat him when I've got my own little trick.

Putting down my water bottle and towel I put on gloves to start boxing the large bag in front of me. I hit it with simple 1-2 combos for a few minutes but soon sped up, hitting hooks and uppercuts. I kept going, getting to a point my muscles seemed to pulse before I hit the poor bag with a final blow someone whistled my attention. Even before I Looked over my shoulder I knew it was Mark.

"Someone's tryin' hard to show off." He jokes

"What's there to show off?" I responded, my voice has a fast and aggressive tone

"Maybe those freaky muscles, why do make them go like that?" He points to my biceps that are pulsing

"Ruin Roid boys party." I say walking over to the bench, I see Seamus lifted 290 lbs so I put on 300 lbs

"You can't lift that. You'll only hurt yourself." Mark tells me, crossing his arms watching

"Try me." I get under grabbing the bar, taking it off slowly bringing it down to my chest exhaling. I breathe in, slowly lifting it up bringing it back down, repeating the process until the fifth time. I set them in place again letting go and breathing heavily sitting up to Mark writing my name down.

"Congrats Matt, your top of the leaderboard… Fairly, no steroids." Mark congratulates me putting Down a pen.

"Thanks Mark, fuck I'm feeling really light headed now." I point out to Mark, struggling to stand straight. He catches me from falling

"Maybe try you're fucked up." He sets me down on a bench, I take a drink of my water while trying not to throw up. "Jesus Matt, why do you do this to yourself?"

I just shrugged. I felt worn out, even though I haven't been up long but my body felt utterly worn out. I'm starting to get worried about my PTSD now, it's starting to affect me more than ever and maybe I have something else but that's the least of my problems if my PTSD is beginning to worsen. Before I could even think about what to say to Mark a buzz goes off

"Can operator Matthew 'Iris' Hemoic report to briefing please." A male voice calls for me, I sigh standing up and walking off while drinking my water.

Mark grabs my shoulder "You sure you can fight?"

I nod "I'm fine Mark, don't worry." I reassure him, I pat his shoulder before walking off again to get my gear.

I load my Rifle, checking the to see if there was an anomalies with it looking fine I sling it over my back. I put the 1R15 an a little magnet on my back where the thin metal rod sits there ready for deployment, I walk up the stairs to briefing Emma is waiting for me

"Stay safe, please." She quickly Pecks my lips

"I will." I continue to walk up more stairs to the briefing room, opening the door I see Craig, Giles and Trace all sitting with Baker standing with his arms crossed, clearly waiting.

"Matthew, it's so good you could join us. Take a seat we're on the clock." Baker greets me pointing to his watch, I sit down beside Craig who is scratching his beard "Okay gents, 3 of our 4 operators were captured while acting upon the Intel Matthew gathered from the white stronghold we raided yesterday. Operators Monika, Elias and Yumiko are who we are looking for, you are to be deployed to local Iran to meet a contact. She and you will search around for our guys, we're on the clock gentleman don't. be. slow. You are leaving now and also don't expect to be greeted with a smile, a kiss and a hug. Iranians aren't very happy with us. Good luck fellas." Baker wishes us luck, we all get up with gear and make our way out of the briefing room.

Craig followed by Trace followed by me but unexpectedly Mark follows me, he walks up from behind slapping my back as we walk to the blackhawk

"Matthew! Ready to fuck up Iran?!" He shouts over the loud engine of the chopper

"I'm not fucking up Iran Mark! I want to get our friends back in one piece!" I shout back to him, I drop my gear in the chopper as I get in, I collect Marks helping him in, I put on a headset.

"I swear if they hurt Monika I'm burning that fuckin' place to the ground to get back at 'em." Mark swears clenching his fists at the thought

"It's fine Mark, she'll be fine. We'll get in and get out within a few days I promise you mate." I reassure him looking out as the base disappears from sight "Mark, wake me up when we get there will ya?"

"Sure, get some good sleep now." He tells me as I doze off into my much needed and glorious nap.

A few hours later

I'm shaken awake by a hand to my shoulder, I look to my left to see Marks gas mask looking directly into my eyes

"wakey wakey Matty, we're here." He tells me grabbing his gear and jumping out

I felt the scorching heat of the Iranian sun, as I grabbed my gear and jumped on the sandy concrete of the airfield we landed at, I thanked myself for bringing a Shemagh and extra tight tinted Ballistics goggles. I formed up with the others as we were approached by a short tanned, skinny female wearing a tank top and a Shemagh letting her bunned blonde hair breathe in the and a taller dark skinned, thick breaded man who wore a red beret and a camo green fatigues

"Welcome to Iran, Rainbow. It appears you have arrived at a lucky time as the sun will soon be going down." The females greets us with a warm welcoming smile

"Isn't it a good thing the sun is up?" Trace questions seemingly enjoying the scorching heat

"What? You lookin' to get baked? fuckin' big idiot." Mark mocks him

"Do I have to remind you what FBI means?" Trace says aggressively

"Shut up you two. Sorry Ma'am, these two tend to get on each others nerves a lot. Anyway, what is the Intel we have on out operators as of this moment and when will we be setting out?" I ask, disregarding the others arguing

"Well, we have 5 locations where your operators may be and being 5 of you we can raid all at the same time. We will set up on your demand." She explains, I look towards the group

"Tonight?" I ask, a couple of mumbled yes' "We set up at 0000 hours then we move out to the selected compounds and we do a quick breach and clear. Until then we'll get ourselves with some food and hydration."

"Our Cafeteria facilities are in the big building while your quarters are in that building. Feel free to ask me anything from then." She points us to our respective places

"Thank you uh… Sorry I never caught your name,what is it?" I ask just noticing I never heard her name

"Azar, my name is Azar." She tells me

"Well thank you Azar, we'll let you know about anything we over hear or know." I grab Mark and walk us off to the quarters with the others following behind us

We enter a comfy looking brick building, with a couch in the middle of the main room with a TV and games console with around 10 games in front of that, a desk to the left side, 3 extra steel chairs and a bookshelf beside. A doorway off to right leads into what seems to be a very modern conference room most likely where we will be briefed and debriefed. Finally another doorway behind the TV leads to our beds, there's 6 cheap looking bed with very light blankets, a bathroom in a different tiny room with just a shower and toilet and finally on the far side is weapons locker where we will set our gear from our vests to helmets to weapons.

"This place is nice, I was expecting much worse." Craig comments dropping his bags

"You are quite right Craig but we are house guests. They want to look at their best and give us the best accommodations." Giles raspy voice adds to Craig's comments

I drop my bags plonking down onto my bed, rubbing the sweat off my face from my British body really not used to this heat whatsoever, my short sleeved, navy T-shirt shirt and tan shorts weren't helping at all.

"God this fuckin' heat… It's killing me." Mark complains

"Stop whining Mark, I'm sweating just as much as you." I tell him

"Whatever, I just want out of here."

"Get in line mate."

I get up and walk off to the cafeteria. I walk in seeing it completely empty. I see a vending full of water, I put in some money and a bottle drops out. I bend down to grab it, but I hear something. I swing my leg tripping up someone, I unholster my Glock standing on the stomach of said person. Aiming at them I realise it was Azar

I holster my Glock, grabbing her hand and standing her back up "Shit, I'm sorry Azar. You fucking scared me"

As I let go off her hand she grabs mine again "It's okay I forgive you, well after something to make it up."

I looked flush, before I could even say a word I'm knocked unconscious.

I wake up dazed, I'm in a bed in a dimly lit room with my arms tied behind my back by some rope, a soft hand lands on my exposed chest, I look to see where the hand came from and Azar's exposed, tanned body. She climbs on top of me smirking

She moves her hands from my chest onto her tiny, perky breasts "Now this is perfect."

I didn't want to say anything, she was in full control, one wrong move could mean my end or more embarrassingly, the end of my dick.

"Maybe this isn't how you imagined your stay to be like but I hope you enjoy this as much as I do."

At that moment she reaches being her, grabs and her runs fingers along my length, before grabbing it and squeezing my cock. I hold back a no, all though I knew this was wrong as long as I kept my mouth shut, I would get out of it. Eternally scared but alive and able to fuck another day, after getting me hard she positioned my reluctant, throbbing cock into her dripping wet, tight pussy slowly going up and down. She Moans in great pleasure, her tongue sticks out of her mouth dripping with saliva. I close my eyes as I moan softly, trying to sound as if I was enjoying it but so much that it was obvious I was faking. Up and down she went picking her pace her up until finally she blew her load, I wasn't too far from blowing mine I counted my lucky stars that I kept it in.

She gives me a kiss, before cutting me loose. "Let us keep this between ourselves, so Emma doesn't find out."

My mind snapped at the name, how the fuck did she know Emma was so close? and who she was? After asking those 2 question went through in my head I nodded, getting dressed again in the neatly folded boxers, shorts and navy t-shirt with my navy and white Nike '95 trainers and socks. I walk out of the room, catching a glimpse of Azar looking in the Mirror. I exited her building and into the cool air of the night in Iran. Now this was much better temperature.

I realise my water is in the pocket of my shorts. I take it out, screw off the lid and take a big couple of gulps. I only realised at the first taste how malnourished and dehydrated I actually was, so I headed off to the cafeteria once again, maybe this time I won't get kidnapped. As I enter I see Mark getting food

"Mark! Is that for me? Cheers pal." I joke smiling at him

"As a matter of fact yeah it is, you bastard. Going out without your squad? Into an environment as hostile as this? You're fucking insane." He punches my shoulder

"Yeah sorry, I was only meant to go out for a minute but it took way longer than expected." I lied, I had to play along if I wanted to keep my dignity.

"Well here's your food, beef jerky and some mashies." He hands me the plate sure enough beef jerky and mashed potatoes.

I begin to eat as we walk back to the Quarters, we walk through the open slider doors seeing Trace play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered on one of its campaign missions where they have Ghillie suits and snipers. Craig watches him while eating some Cashew nuts and Giles is reading a book, I grab a metal chair and unfold it with my one free hand and sit next to Giles, Mark walks over screwing with Trace's controller. Trace continues playing as Mark sits down laughing and watches Trace.

Giles Leans back and Whispers into my ear while still reading his book "Hey, Matthew. You and Emmeline are together yes?" He took the opportunity of Mark and Craig speaking about how realistic the game being played was to speak about this in secret

"Yes, we are. How did you know?" I Whisper back

"She told me, look at your wrist Monsieur."

I look at my wrist to see a wrist pad, I had no knowledge this was on my wrist. I tapped the screen and it lit up seeing that Emma sent me a few messages before hand

"Hey Matthew, enjoying the Wrist pad?"

"Matthew?"

"How is thing in Iran? 3"

"I never even knew this was on my wrist, she didn't even tell me, thank you Giles."

I thanked the Shield bearer still Whispering

"It is no problem Monsieur, It's no secret you two are together, Megham showed everyone you two sleeping last night. Since no one sleeps with each other and you two are so close, even just assumes you are together."

"Oh, okay. Now I know."

He Chuckles "Yes you do."

I finished the rest of my plate and put it aside, I tap the screen to respond to Emma

"Hey Emma, I finally found out that I had a wrist pad on my wrist lol, anyway everything is great here we will be moving out soon to get our friends but unfortunately I think I may be here longer than a day." I text her

A speech bubble appears and soon she responds "Aww, I was really hoping to see u 2morrow. Well good luck w/t finding our friends, I'm off to sleep now it's late here. love u 3"

"Love you 3"

I turn off the wrist pad checking the time

23:29 pm

"Alright fellas, get your gear and get ready." I shout, walking off to the bedroom, the others get up and follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

Briefing

"Okay, we've got 5 compounds 500 metres from each other. There's a massive A.O.E as we come up to each compound with very very limited Cover,MRAPs will be our cover with each squads Coyotes in the back with their MGS providing suppressing fire for each squad. Squad Alpha contains Iris, Francis, Graham and Me. Squad Bravo Mute, Jacl, Cvér and Mìtkel. Squad Charlie Trace, Harg, Trevor and Rechell. Squad Delta, Jenson, Lilley, Prog and Carol. Finally Squad Echo Giles, Nip, Çhes and Issac. R.O.E is shoot to kill but double check before you shoot. Any questions?" Azar asks after the briefing, Shakes of heads and silence from the 20 men and women. "Alright people, get loaded up. Alpha we'll be going the farthest, so I hope you're ready for a road trip."

I grab my helmet putting on top of my balaclava and after putting on Ballistic goggles over my eyes.

"Damn Iris, you look like you gonna go to war." Graham turns says looking towards me

"If this is the White Masks, trust me. We are going to war." I tell him slapping my rifles bolt shut

I load into the MRAP and sit in a seat, Azar sits next to me Graham sits opposite of me and Francis takes the .50 Cal on top of the MRAP. The engine kick starts and off we went. I looked out of the back window spotting the checkpoint close behind our Coyote.

After a good, 10 minutes we got to the halfway point I was talking to Azar about I joined the S.A.S before joining Rainbow, Graham, Francis and the 2 drivers were joking away having a bit of banter.

"I generally just followed orders and used my gadget and generally did what was expected of me in the regiment. Before I knew it I was being introduced into Rainbow. What about you?" I asked Azar, it was awkward and tense but I put it all aside if I were to get my friends and my teammates back I'd have to forget everything that's happened on base

"I joined the police to fight Taliban, my father died fighting them, my mother killed by them so it was only right I fight for what was right in my mind ki-" She's interrupted by Francis taking a bullet to his head and dropping down into the cabin, The Coyotes start shooting their .50s

Graham opens the door and jumps out the back and is immediately killed, I look towards the drivers and catch them take rounds and blood going everywhere, I aim at the door waiting for someone to try and enter, I look back towards Azar who's doing the same. Everything is quiet, the sounds of combat fade.

"Are they gone?" Azar Whispers to me

Before I could answer the MRAP takes an RPG to the side of the cabin knocking it over onto its side sending me and Azar onto our heads, I open my eyes, stunned. My ears are ringing and my eyes fuzzy. After a few blinks I was back to normal, I groggily get up from the blow and I see Azar unconscious on the floor. I grab her by the vest and begin to drag her out. I peek out to see the aftermath of the Ambush, our Coyote was burning with bodies of British, American and Iranian soldiers everywhere. I look up to see a cliff edge, bullet holes scattered all over them I guess that was where we got Ambush from. Looking up I see that the sun was beginning to rise, this was bad. I had barely any water and I'm not exactly wearing the best headwear for extreme hot weather.

"Overlord, this is Alpha do you read?" I call into my radio, it's replied with a bunch of radio static "Overlord I can't read you, repeat again." Again a bunch of static is given off, I scoff and I keep dragging Azar away I spot a compound down a fairly steep cliff, the same compound we were moving to attack. Looking down it was lightly covered by a few guards 3 at most.

I take a deep breath and hook my grapple to the cliff, hook Azar to myself and begin rappelling down the cliff side, I reach the bottom unhook myself and take out the guards, I unhook Azar and carry her on my shoulders. Kicking in the door I kill 2 more guys in the dimly lit, large room. On the far left is a radio and the right contained a few bunks and a door...where what sounded like muffling was heard, after laying Azar on a bunk which was fairly comfortable. I kick open the door, it swings violently to the left revealing Monika, Yumiko and Elias all tied up unfortunately all naked and unconscious. I sling my Rifle and quickly jog to the radio, I change the frequency

"Overlord this is Alpha, do you copy?"

A few seconds of silence

"Alpha this is Overlord, confirm your identity."

"Matthew Iris Hemoic, identity number 15858." I call out my number of identity

"Good to hear from you Alpha, you were to report 6 hours ago."

"Our convoy was ambushed hard, everyone is K.I.A with the exception of Azar. I we just 30 seconds from Objective when we were ambushed. I have secured the compound and have secured our objective." mid way through my sentence I look at me lower right abdomen only noticing the pain and shrapnel "I need medical for myself and extraction before enemy reinforcements arrive."

"Alpha stay put and secure the compound, a Blackhawk is on route to your position eta 30 seconds."

"Roger." I say before turning off the radio, I walk over to Elias, Yumiko and Monika, cutting them loose and wrapping them in light blankets from the bunks.

Within 30 seconds a pair of voices is heard, I turn around seeing American uniforms enter the building "Friendly!" I shout to signify I'm friendly, "Clear" is heard simultaneously and I look behind me seeing Trace

"How the do you live through these situations?" Trace and I high five

"I'm just that good." I say cockily.

"Shut up." He lifts up Yumiko and takes her to the chopper

I see Elias starts to wake up, he groans as he sits up. I call Mark as I take his hand and lift him up onto his feet

"vhere… Am I?" He asks clearly dazed

"Not safe, come on." I begin to walk him out as Mark walks up to me

"You called me?" He peeks his head around my shoulder and slips past me to get to Monika

I walk out of the compounds main doors, Trace holds Yumiko tightly, Giles looks around Azar for any wounds as I get into the chopper as it gets ready to take off again. Mark gets in soon after holding Monika close to him, Elias on the other hand looks out the other side at the cliffs before him

"Zhis… isn't Russia or England is it?" he asks me as I sit on the Hull floor, letting my legs hang out of the helicopter as we fly back to base

"Nope, this is Iran my friend. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine Danke, it is just the two girls I am worried about."

"They're fine mate, just don't you worry." I move my hands to the piece of shrapnel in my abdomen "Stingy fucker..This is.. Gah."

Before I know it, we're back at base. I help Elias off and give him to nearby medics, the others do the same but go off with their partners, Giles and Azar stand next to me

"You are a miracle worker Monsieur." Giles comments

"It's nothing, I got lucky however… I feel as if I maybe not be so lucky if I don't get this damn wound treated.. Medic!" I sit on a stretcher as a doctor rushes over to my aid

"Luck or not, you did an amazing job getting me out alive." Azar adds to Giles comments, I scoff looking up as the doctor works his magic

"Thank you I appreciate it." I say half heartedly "If I'm honest I want to get home at this point. I need some cold air rather than being in a frying pan." The doctor finishes patting my shoulder, I give the thumbs up as he walks off

"Unfortunately Monsieur, that is not a possibility."

I felt myself panic a little "Why the hell not? We've done what we came here for."

"The White Masks are planning an attack tonight or tomorrow. We were tasked to stay here and defend this base from the attacks. No choppers will be flying in or out until we know they won't attack." Giles explains

"Even with Injured?" I question

"Even with injured Monsieur. I don't agree with it either but it's our job."

I kick away an empty bottle in frustration "It's not the fact that we have to stay here, it's the fact that we have injured possibly even sick and they're stuck in the attack zone."

"Yeah, we've also had to cut radio signals of all kind because there's someone trying to give info out to the WMs. Sorry Monsieur."

I breathe a deep sigh of frustration "Okay, I'm off to nap. Don't be afraid to awake me for anything." I get up and walk off to nap, I didn't want to look at anything… I was too fucking tired.

Later that night

I open my eyes, I heard something vibrate in my bed, something like a phone. I looked at my wrist pad, nothing. There was no phones, so I guessed it was the bed or something. I threw the blanket off me as I swung my legs to the right side and from what I could tell, it was night time. Fortunately but also unhygienically I slept in my combat gear with the exception of my Tavor, I grabbed my Tavor and walked out into the cool night of Iran once again. I saw Mark and Giles taking post on the West Side of the base craig on the North, trace on the East meaning I'm stuck with the south which was covering a large open area leading from a city with a lamb slaughter there too. I walked up the stairs of the guard tower and at the top there was a .50 Cal DSHKA, big, mean and has the potential to dish a ton of damage. After replacing my Ballistics goggles with

N.V.Gs I looked out, all seemed quiet, peaceful not a threat in sight.

The base was getting surrounded by a mist, I was getting nervous. Night time, soft walls covering the base with only a few special ops soldiers being their main defence with a few lack luster soldiers as our help. Not to mention their Iranian meaning they can all of a sudden change their mind and decide to have a little gunfight with us.

As I check my watch, 4 am. Just 2 more hours until dawn and hopefully go home. I spot movement, a guy thinks he's sneaky when in reality I can see him really easily "I'm seeing one guy move up through the slaughterhouse, what's our R.O.E?" I ask through radio

"You are not to shoot until you see a weapon pointed or is in a 100 metre radius of you." Azar responds

I mount the DSHKA and aim, I watch as more people can be seen crouching their way towards me. I watch… And then one makes the mistake of aiming his gun at me, I pull the trigger and let all hell loose, the bullets shred through the insurgents an RPG zooms past completely off target, I keep laying down rounds as I hear the others start firing their weapons. I keep laying rounds until my DSHKA runs dry. I unsling my Rifle aiming it's sights to see the insurgents retreat, they all run back. One unlucky fella tripped on a rebar wire that's exposed impaling his head. Gruesome but it wasn't that I cared about,

"Guys, what are they doing?" Azar asks through radio

I watch as I lose sight. A few quiet minutes pass by and whistling is heard from the sky, I realise what's going on and dive out of the guard tower as its hit by a mortar round it explodes and topples over narrowly avoiding me. I roll and get onto my feet and start running for the main building. Mark holding open the doors, I push him into the building as a mortar goes off not far behind me, blasting me into the building, giving me a few chunks shrapnel as a death's kiss goodbye. Marks slams the door shut the building Shakes from tanking a mortar hit. I groan on the floor as I'm dragged by someone, I can't hear anything other than my breathing, ringing and heart beats. It starts fade, panicking of men and women is heard but the mortars are quiet. My hearing clears, I feel the chunks of shrapnel being pulled out of me causing me to hiss in pain

"Everyone there is no need to panic, the mortars have been dealt with my U.S air. We're safe." Craig shouts over the panic and Sighs of relief are heard

I sigh in relief with the rest, the doctor finishes patching me. I lay down on the stretcher

"Matthew get up, you're going home." Craig walks over, he grabs me hand and lifts me onto my feet

"What about you guys?" I ask

"You're injured, you can't fight with those wounds. The doctor said so."

"When is my ride home?"

Choppers rotors are heard and doctors with stretchers holding Monika and Yumiko run out, Elias behind them. I limp over to Elias leaning on him

"Matthew, aren't you staying?" He questions confused by my sudden appearance

"Apparently I'm going home." I reply not really sure myself

"Alright." He helps me onto the Blackhawk, it takes off with everyone accounted for

"Wake me up when I get home will ya?" I ask him falling into a nap

"Sure, have a good nap." he says brightly

A few shakes interrupt my dream, I blink rapidly as a bright, almost heavenly light forces through my eyelashes. I cover my eyes as I start to register where I am, the medical wing of home base. Sitting up I see Gustave writing on a clipboard next to me

"Morning Matthew, 3 days of sleep is new thing for you now?" He asks with a grin on his face

"3 days? What the fuck happened to me to be knocked for 3 days." My eyes shoot open in shock

"It was a joke don't worry Monsieur, you were put into a medically induced coma so I could pull out some fragments of shrapnel out of your legs and shoulder."

I try to look but Gustave interrupts "Don't do that! You'll pull the stitches!"

"Woah Woah…Sorry, I was curious what they look like and they're fucking itchy."

"Never had stitches? You're in for a rough time. As an old saying I say Les points sont pour les chiennes

d'imbécile."

"I'm English not alien."

"Stitches are for the dumbass bitches and French isn't alien thank you very much."

"Aw thank you, I appreciate the comment." I sarcastically say putting on my shirt since I realised it wasn't on me

"You can go but take painkillers which I've given to Emmeline, a very worried and mentally shattered Emmeline at that." he tells me

"And you waited to tell me this now because?"

"How else was I meant to tell you? Take those painkillers every until the end of the week. Then report back to me."

"What about missions?"

"No missions until the end of the week, sorry Matthew."

I nod, getting onto my foot. Gustave gives me a crutch, I thank him and limp off. I struggle getting upstairs, it takes me 5 minutes just to get up the stairs and took a damn good amount of effort making me huff as I get to the top, opening the door to my room I spot Emma striding in the room looking extremely worried

"Hey, what are you worrying about?" I smirk as I speak

She turns to me and gives me a bear hug, I use my one free arm to hug her back, she starts sobbing into my shoulder. I sit on the bed and continue to let her cry into my shoulder,

"I-I thought I…Lost you." Emma tells me through her sobs and sniffs as she cries

"You haven't lost me Emma, I'm right here. Please stop crying." I rub her back, trying to calm her down.

She begins to calm down, her breathing returning to normal pace and the sniffing begins to fade.

"There nice, calm and happy." I say softly

"S-sorry, I was was really worried when Mark told me you had gone silent on the field. You know I'm the type to worry about my friends when they go quiet for 6 hours while assaulting a enemy com-" She stops when I put my finger over her lips.

"Hush Emma, save your voice." I tell her

She looks from my finger to my eyes, moving my mouth off of her mouth, I put it back on childishly, giggling. She begins giggling with me pulling me onto the bed.

"Since you're off missions for a while, what's your plans for the time being?" She asks laying next to me and looking into my eyes

"Hang with you, eat, sleep, go to the shitter and stuff I can't be arsed noting."

"Hang with me is something I really like but it's inevitable considering I'm your...Nurse? I guess?"

"I wouldn't have anyone else looking after me, you're the perfect nurse in my eyes."

"I think you need your eyes tested Matthew hon."

"I'll have you know my eyes passed a sight test 100/100."

She Giggles before putting a orange pill into my mouth, making me swallow and then giving me water. It all happened within a blink of an eye, I was left stunned for a second before realising what happened

"My point is proven." I say with a smirk

"You like it quick and easy huh?" She smirks back at me, putting her hands under my shirt feeling my chest

"We doing this now? When I feel… woozy?" I say the world spinning around me

"Maybe after you take yet another sleep, rest well." She kisses me as I blackout


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I decided to do something a little ambitious with this chapter to try and keep it fresh for maybe the next few chapters, what I have done is I have implemented the T.V show S.W.A.T into my storyline. I don't know how this will go but it's something I'm willing to do just to keep things fresh for a while as I mentioned, anyway enjoy reading and I will try to be faster with the next chapter!**

A few days pass, nothing has happened other than I have literally slept for the last few days, turns out those pills that was meant to be helping me contained Benzodiazepine or the shit they put in sleeping pills to make you sleep. Yeah, tells you how much Gustave doesn't trust me to sleep and I have my PTSD to blame, aw well what's happened has happened. As I wake up I feel as if I was dead if…Death has a feeling that is, I rub my eyes to spot Emma walking in a blank expression on her face

"Everything okay Emma?" I ask at her unusual blank expression

"We are getting deployed to America on S.W.A.T duty." She answers, something felt off

"And why are we the ones for the job when S.W.A.T should be doing S.W.A.T duty."

"The UN has called that Rainbow be closer to the public, so we're doing some things around the clock, mainly talking to children."

"Oh great and we're going tonight?"

"In an hour."

"Wow, what a way to wake up from a 5 day sleep eh? Fuck my life."

I get up out of my bed, feeling my shoulder I realise my stitches are out. Rolling it and cracking my neck, I take notice of how much better I felt but it didn't help my sour ass mood. I look around to spot my gear ready and bagged, I turn to Emma who's obviously holding back a smug, shit-eating grin

"D-did you do this?" I point to the bag

"Maybe." She responds letting a giggle out

"I want to..to..to..errm I don't know all I do know is that I want to do something that kiddies won't want to… It may make kiddies too."

"We still can."

"Sadly, I need to stay kid friendly."

"Aww, okay but after we come home promise me you'll.. How do I put this kid friendly? Ah, promise me you'll have special "Fun" with me."

"I promise you, I'll have special "Fun" with you after we return from our dumbass duty."

She giggles wrapping her arms around my neck, locking her lips with mine. After a few seconds, I grab my bags and walk outside with Emma, Mark, Eliza, Monika and Miles standing in the hallway with their bags.

"Hey look you guys are done fucking! Took ya long enough." Mark says to us turning around with everyone else

"I heard you and Monika banging when I was in my drug sleep, so don't go there pal." I go back at him

"Sorry..it vas so much fun." Monika apologises

"Don't apologise Monika, it's okay."

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should get movin'. Choppers leavin' in a minute or two." Miles cuts in, he picks up his bags and proceeds to walk to the helipad with Eliza

Me and Emma follow suit, we climb and sit on the seats. The plan to get to America was, we get into a Blackhawk and we'd be flown over to an Airfield in Moscow with most likely not very much chatting on the way there, where a private jet awaits us. Once we are loaded, fueled and checked by scrutineers we'd fly off to Los Angeles where we'd take up position in the S.W.A.T headquarters and stay there for a day before returning home unless orders come in to say otherwise.

We'd walk down the stairs off the jet, the bright, 35C or in "Freedom" Language as Craig calls its 93F. Either way it was too fucking warm hot for my British body. I let my spiked hair flourish and I wore a pair of sunglasses as I walked down the steps, a dark skinned, bald with a dark stubble waiting for us.

"Hondo, long time no see man." Miles locks hands with the man and pat each others back

"Nice to see you too Miles, I hope you've been getting treated well." The man named Hondo tell Miles

"Man you've got no idea. These are my teammates, you remember Eliza right?"

"Of course I do, how ya doin' Lizy?"

"Not to shabby Hondo, what about you?" Eliza asks smiling

"I can't be much better than this thank you." Hondo replies happily

I open my bag and check my gear

"The guy looking in his bag and the fine woman beside him is Matthew and Emmeline or Emma as we call her."

I wave as I continue to check my stuff

"Hello, nice to meet you Hondo." Emma waves

"Nice to meet you too Emma and Matthew."

"Finally those two in the back are Monika and Mark."

They both wave

"It's good to meet you all, if you would get into the van we'll talk what is going to happen." He gets into passenger seat of the armoured S.W.A.T van, we all follow suit as we get into the back "Okay, so what's going is that you guys will be visiting a El Camino College in around an hour. You will give them a little talk and do a patrol and return back to the station. Plain and simple."

"Sounds easy enough." Mark says out loud

"Nice one Mark, you've just jinxed us." I joke

"Whatever." He replies unamused

The van stops, we jump out and a walk away shows the way into the facility, as we walk around the corner a boxing ring with a woman and a man sparring with each other next to it are some benches. There are other rooms that look like locker room and finally a kitchen.

"This is the station the place you'll be staying for the day. You'll be setting out in 10 minutes, you sure it was a smart move to bring your gear?" Hondo asks us

"With the constant threat of White Mask attacks we need to be safe and vigilant. They attacked Barlett 2 years ago, they will do it again. It's only a question of when." I answer, it was the truth.

"That was you guys?"

"Who else?"

"I guess I should've expected that, anyway we're leaving in a few minutes so get yourselves ready, feel free to get anything in this kitchen. I have to go brief my squad about this." He walks out

"So Emma S.W.A.T duty huh?" I say to her questioning what she told me earlier

"That was what I was told I did tell however we'd be getting closer to public after the announcement of our existence." She corrects me

"I guess that is true."

"Yeah yeah your argument is cute but who's gonna do the talking?" Mark asks

"Since you asked Markie you can talk, I would love to hear your voice for that period of time." Monika says in a dreamy voice, bring her head up to his shoulder

"Since you said it so nicely, I'm happy to comply." Mark replied smiling

"Talk about answering your own question." Emma mutters under her breath

I grab a fresh banana and start taking bits off of it, I lean on the kitchen counter and start to fade into my own little world, echos of laughing followed by screams and bullet rounds whizzing by. I snap out of it, I see everyone leaving

"Come on Matthew we're leaving." Emma tells me walking out the door

I toss the banana skin in the bin, following the rest of the group.

We get into a blacked out Dodge Charger, I get into the driver seat and turn the keys

"Where's Miles?" I ask, I knew someone wouldn't be in the car due to it only having 5 seats

"He's staying back here, he's going to be chatting with our old boss." Eliza answers my question

"Our as in all of us or Our as in you and Miles?"

"Me and Miles Marry."

"Gotcha."

Ahead of us is a large, armored truck. It starts to pull out of the parking garage, I follow at least 5 car lengths behind. Dark gloomy clouds loom over the city, Mark who is in the passenger seat turns on the radio

"Heavy rain with maybe a chance of heavy rain is expected to hits us any minute now and is to stay for the next 10 minutes before clearing up into a sunny day for the rest of the day." The weather man explains

"Any weather without tornadoes or hurricanes is perfect weather to me." Mark comments

"You don't need to be paranoid about those Mark, it's rare for it to happen so far up the country." Eliza laughs at the paranoid the paranoid masked man

"It can still happen."

The rain starts pattering against the car heavily all of a sudden, I turn on the windshield wipers. We pull over the sidewalk in front of the college, Hondo's team jump out of their armored truck. We follow suit, getting out of our car the rain soaks us. We follow behind Hondo and his team, we enter into the reception area.

"Good ol' rain." I shake off the rain my head

"I thought you guys came with the rain, I mean you are Rainbow." A 6"2 white man says with a smug look on his face

"Don't say that again Street, please." A tan female tells him

"Excuse me, are you the people who were meant to see our school today?" The receptionist asks

"Yes they are." Hondo answers her

"We can take you now, I'll lead you to the place you'll be talking." She tells us standing up

We follow her through a hallway, it was like a hall of fame showing off their best and brightest, mostly sports but you had the few oddballs. The receptionist leads into a large open hall the students were already there, I sat off to the side trying to avoid attention. I closed my eyes as I leaned on a wall, Mark started to talk. I went into my deep thoughts.

An hour and a half later

This thing has been going on for an hour and a half, fucking christ. Mark has went on about how not to be a criminal did examples of these things and blah blah blah, I wanted to fall asleep then and there. I looked on as Mark finished he was applauded, I smiled but that was short lived as the window of the large hall is smashed in by a bullet, it hits multiple students. Screams and gunshots fill the halls as I jump down shouting"Get down! ", Keeping heads low while returning fire on the assaulting White Masks. The surviving students got out of the kill zone and we defended the hall against the 25 White Masks, a couple got cocky allowing Me and Eliza to quickly pick them off with our rifles, 20 left. Mark asked Monika for a flashbang, she hands him one and he tosses it and it goes off making another group stumble out of their cover of trees, benches and rubbish bins Monika cuts them down with a few, shots from her LMG leaving 14 to fight us but they have moved to a different part or have retreated.

"Damnit! How many did we lose?" Eliza shouts in frustration and asks us

I walk over counting, the bodies and closing the eyes of many "15, 9 girls the rest are boys."

Heads dipped and a moment of silence is taken, I take a deep sigh my finger still on the trigger on my gun. Another window smashes and a bang goes off making my ears ring and my vision go a little white, I hold my head looking up aiming my gun. Everything seemed to slow down and a echoey scream comes with it looking through the sight of my gun I see the White Masks that moved away previously grabbing Emma and Eliza. As everything is still slowed down, I fire my gun, the bullets hit the White Masks grabbing Eliza, the others that grabbed Emma were taken down by someone else. I get hit in the back of the hea making everything return to normal speed, my gun slides away from me as I get hit I'm flipped over as a White Masks thrusts a knife towards my chest, I catch it pushing against his body weight, the knife gets closer and closer to my chest, I Grunt and hold breath to make my chest as small as possible as watch the knife. I kick the White Mask off of me, making them stumble into chairs, I quickly get onto my feet, grabbing my pistol and shoot the White Mask in the head. I breathe heavily looking at my chest, blood soaks my shirt as I apparently got nicked by the tip of the knife, I limp over to my Rifle and sling it over my shoulder. I spot mark getting up still recovering from the Flashbang, I grab his arm helping him onto his feet. He pats my shoulder walking over to Monika who is wandering aimlessly calling his name possibly blind. Eliza is with Hondo talking, Emma is with the tan woman of the S.W.A.T squad with us. I limp over to her, without a word she stands up wrapping her arms around me, a big sigh of relief escaping her mouth. We separate for a moment

"Thank god that's over." I say smiling at Emma, it was like a nightmare almost coming true for me

"Sorry to ruin your moment but it's long from over." Hondo butts in, he hands me an tablet showing orders

Orders:

You are to continue collaborate with 20 Davis and his squad in part with the rest of the police force there to locate and capture chemical cargo White Mask plan to ship through Los Angeles. Use whatever resources you want and can to accomplish this task, you cannot fail.

"Talk about putting pressure on us." I comment finishing reading the orders, I hand back the tablet lifting my head to face Hondo

"Seems you're with us so you do things our way." He demands

"Not so fast hotshot, we are our own squad we do things our own way besides we need to infiltrate a warehouse by 2300 hours, Matthew you are to go and scout the place." Eliza walks up from behind Hondo and orders me, since she's more senior than most of us I nod

"I guess you're the leader of your squad then?" Hondo asks Eliza in a joking manner

"You could say that yes, we should return to base. Get freshened up and ready for to attack." Eliza puts on her professional tone of voice walking away, Hondo follows her

I look back down at Emma we both chuckle and begin following them, Emma gives me a little support as we exit the building.

We come outside into the bright open sky with the sun splitting the trees, students were outside with police surrounding the place. The students were crying with each other, some looking pale of out of terror, overall a truly disheartening sight. Emma escorted me into the back of the Charger, Eliza seemed to be staying with Hondo and his squad. Mark got into the driver seat with Monika to keep him company in the passenger seat

"Jesus Matt, you alright?" He looks at the blood on my chest

"It's really nothing, I got nicked by the tip of a knife." I reassure everyone in the car as they stare at me

"We'll take a look back at the station. Just go Mark." Emma orders him, she lifts up my shirt and looks at the little slice

"Taking a cheeky peek now?" I ask her with a smug look on my face

"Maybe." She gives a short and sweet answer, dropping my shirt.

Mark drives us back to the Station, Emma takes me in with Mark and Monika behind us. Now it was time to prepare for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

5 hours and 30 minutes later

I look at my digital watch on my left wrist, I had half an hour until I was go for this operation. I walked down the streets of night-time LA, Friends walking to a bar, Sirens in the air, prostitutes in alleys and Steam from the sewers, the way I expected LA to be like except the prostitutes, didn't expect that.

"Matthew you hear me?" Eliza speaks through radio to me

"Crystal clear Eliza." I respond

"Due to worries of attacks, you need to be there ASAP."

"Got it." I bust open a door entering an abandoned apartment complex

I take off a hoodie I wore to prevent being suspicious throwing it away, I grab a backpack that was planted earlier by one of Hondo's guys. I make it to the top after running up some staircases. I take off the backpack and open it up, taking out my Suppressed Glock 17, body armor and a pair of Binoculars fittingly equipped with thermals you'd see on a C-130 Gunner cam. I zip up the backpack again putting it on my back. I drop 10 feet onto another rooftop it gives access to the warehouse I am meant to recon, I decided to change up the plans after hearing that radio call to speed it up.

"Big Man, this is Frost 6. Approaching Fortress now." I say into the radio, I lay low looking over a ventilation unit, 5 guards patrol the top of the warehouse

"Roger Frost 6, Remember do NOT enter Fortress until a plan is formed." Eliza orders me

I spot White Masks take in hostages, I understood that something was happening as shouting started to fill the airwaves.

"Big Man I'm moving in, situation maybe critical." I report in. I jump across a gap to climb onto the roof of the warehouse

"Matthew pull back that's an order, we'll send a t-"

"You send a team we lose everything here, I going in." I switch off the radio to not hear her response.

I quietly walk over to the rooftop access, three guards stand beside it. I take them all out with a quick series of shots their hit the floor but I don't think anyone heard, rain begins to fall. I open up the hatch and jump inside, I use my left hand to stabilise myself as I land in a small office. I take the time to quickly surf the desks searching for anything helpful and before I know it I find a document that outlines what plan they have in store, it shows that 4 chemical attacks are planned to hit 4 parts of LA that were unnamed but they were still in progress of making the third and fourth bomb which explains why they got hostages, in case of a raid they want the hostages to buy them time to make the final 2 bombs and be shipped out of the warehouse. I look through some fencing in a window to see the hostages and 15 White Masks wearing Hazmat suits but one was different. A Scientist seems to be creating the bombs as he wears a blue Hazmat compared to the white Hazmat of the others, another note is that the hostages are coughing widely meaning that there's something in the air maybe a nerve gas. I take a deep breath as I open a door that leads onto a catwalk, I shoot the 5 closest to the Hostages the other 10 notice and scatter to get into cover. I shoot the scientists leg to cause him to fall screaming in pain, shoots ring out as I'm shot at by the other 9 White Mask Grunts. I jump down onto the ground floor rolling behind a forklift, I peek out killing 4 who got aggressive the other 5 suffered the same fate, It was apparent they weren't the best. I kick the scientist in the head to knock him out and I walk over to the Hostages, I too begin coughing with my vision becoming blurry. I cut the hostages loose

"Get up the catwalk… And there is a door to get you to a hatch where you can climb up and wait for help." I order them, I see them nod getting up and doing as I said.

As I peek over at the bombs I notice the red light flashing off of one, signifying that it was armed. I turn on my radio

"Eliza do you read me?" My coughing made it really hard to talk not to mention the apparent loss of strength within my body

"Matthew you better have good news." She responds

"Everything is secure… But I have a Chemical bomb to defuse… I'm going to need some help." A little bit of chatter is heard. I continue coughing, it's get more and more violent as time passes

"Okay, listen up. You need to take out a panel on the right side of the bomb." Eliza tells me

I follow her instructions, I slide out a panel revealing 2 canister than can be disconnected

"Now take out the left canister."

As I do, the red light stop flashing a beep is given off. I defused it, I breathe a coughing sigh of relief only before a little snap was heard and I inhale the gas within the bomb making my cough severely worse and I lose all sense in my body causing me to stumble back and fall, I faintly hear voices as my coughing is all I can hear, I grab my neck struggling to breathe. My vision now almost totally blurred, I see figures run over to me and put something on and over my mouth, I could breathe now it was like a new feeling, one that made me close my eyes as I was lifted onto was stretcher, the next moments I could not describe as I fell under a deep trance.

My eyes shoot open and I gasp for breath. I cough violently for a couple of seconds before breathing normally, I looked around hearing the beeps of a heart monitor and a pair of voices muffled. I sit up as I look outside spot Eliza and a doctor talking outside of my room, Eliza spots me awake before nodding and maybe even thanking the doctor. She walks past him opening the door

She approaches my bed looking moderately happy, seems I've done something right "You are one stupid, brave and lucky man Matthew." She says, I take the words as compliments

"Why thank you, that's who I take myself to be." I say in my now croaky voice

"The Hostages were seconds from dying and we got numerous locations for White mask warehouses that keep their bombs in secret. So yeah, despite nearly dying you aren't going to be getting any punishments but nearly dying? You're lucky I'm not punching you in face for not listening and nearly dying. Emma had a panic attack, Monika is looking after her fortunately."

"How is she now? Does she know I'm okay?" I ask concerned

"She doesn't know she's alive and she's shaky. Don't think you're getting out of that bed yet because you need to be cleared for duty by Mr. Garager, but considering you have been asleep for around a day I think you'll be fine."

"I guess Gustave was right when he said that I love to sleep for a long time." I chuckle but quickly sigh remembering Emma's condition

The doctor who was talking to Eliza earlier peeks his head in from the door "Ms. Eliza, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Of course." She says in a happy tone, she steps out of the room with the doctor

They talk for a moment, the doctor doing hand gestures and movements possibly explaining what is wrong with me, I watch hoping it's nothing too serious but I did breathe in a nerve gas that's proven deadly so the chances are slim.

Eliza walks off, Dr. Garager walks into the room, he stands next to me "How are you feeling Mr. Hemoic?"

"I feel fine, nothing feels out of the ordinary." I answer his question "But I haven't got on my feet yet so I can't say for sure."

"It's good you feel fine, however we scanned your systems and it contains enough gas that it may cause your system to be weak to common diseases such as the cold and the flu, they alone would be enough to put you out of combat fitness or in extreme cases it can kill you." He explains, he shows me a tablet that shows traces of gas in my circulatory system

"And what's the cure to this?"

"You'll be put under Anesthetics and we'll run a system cleaning drug and you should be awake by tonight or tomorrow. Rest easy." He injects a needle into me wrist, I begin to fall under the effects "It'll be a paradise."

Everything is black and silent for a moment, soon "Paint it black" By Rolling Stones starts playing. My eyes open, I am looking down at a little Rubix cube, I switch the last section to make it all match perfectly

"Holy shit Matty, how quick was that? 50 seconds?" Barry says in shock

I look up at him, Barry is is at the gunners seat looking around. The engine of the M1 Abrams, I smile "I don't know I'm not the one with the stopwatch."

He takes off his watch, giving it to me "Riding an M1 Abrams to kill some Jahids, it'll be a paradise once we get there."

I put the watch on my left wrist "Damn fucking right Barry, just remember to look out for that bomb we're looking for!"

"Load her up, we're expecting to engage any second!" The drivers shouts as the turbo kicks in, the tank moves noticeably faster.

Barry grabs the M1344 Vulcan atop of the tank, I load a round into the main gun looking through the scope. The radios start lighting up as bullets are fired at our tank, we enter a city like area full of market stalls and 2 story buildings, the perfect ambush place. I see the soldiers in humvees in front of our tank get shot down, a RPG tags a humvee

"Target, 10 O'clock Chinese food place, second floor!" I call out

The tank fires the round hitting the target spot on, the loader ejects a bit of the shell. I load in another round shouting "Up!"

We push forward, the .50 cal was heard lighting up insurgents as we push through the town. Barry ducks down holding his eye, a piece of shrapnel off an exploded RPG, he yells in great pain. I help him off and stand him up, I take off his hand the eyes was truly fucked.

"Barry, Barry chill you're okay. Is your other eye okay? Can you still fight?" I ask him trying to calm him

He stops yelling, he calms down "y-yeah, I can see."

"Look through the scope" He looks through as I order "how does that look?"

"It looks fine, I'll take longer to spot things on the left." He answers

"I'll call out anything on the right, just do your best." I climb into Barry's gunner position

I check the box of the M1344, it's almost empty, I duck back under to grab another. I take out the chain of the disposed ammo box and put it on top and connected to the new chain of bullets, I grab the triggers of the M1344 Vulcan aiming it at insurgents and firing, the buzz of bullets firing and the sight of tearing apart arms and limbs felt amazing inside of me, I fired upon RPGs on the rooftops as the main gun blasted a buildings wall, we turned around a corner and I saw the target building, before I knew it the engine takes a hit from a lucky RPG, it starts to go up in flames.

"The Tanks gonna blow out! out!" I grab my L86A5 and jump out of the tank

I land on the ground crawling to cover, I get up onto my feet as I see a T-90A tank point its barrel at the squads of soldiers we had, Barry jumps out next but the driver doesn't, instead the turret of the Abrams points the T-90 and fires the turret of the T-90 starts to spark and explodes simultaneously with ours. Everything is quiet, the gunshots stop and all that is in the air is the sound of wind and footsteps. Jack and Russell run over to us, they both buck both of us up

"Shit, Barry your eye." Russell points out

"It's nothin' mate, let's just keep going yeah? That bomb is just up ahead." Barry shrugs off any panic or worry and runs ahead with Russell

Me and Jack follow close behind, we walk up to the only 3 story building to see the U.S Marines that were with us had acquired the bomb and were calling evac, We all high five each other out of relief that we all made it, as I look at them with a smile everything Fades to white.


End file.
